CHANGES
by nanamilky
Summary: Baekhyun tidak mengerti orang lain. Chanyeol punya tempramen buruk. Luhan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Sehun punyasifat kekanak-kanakan. [Shunenai-BL-yaoi, Chanbaek Hunhan slight HUnbaek Chanlu with suho / joonmyeon, kyungsoo, jongdae and many more]


Annyeongg.. ini ff pertama nana yang berhasil dipublish hehehhe

semoga mau baca dan menghibur, jadi nana dapet banyak review makasihh ^^

sekian dulu, sci-fi gaje, sorry for typos, thanks for reading, maybe it's rate T+ or more in next chapters

* * *

Nanamilky presents... Chapter 1

* * *

Huh.

Seenaknya sendiri saja.

Memangnya siapa dia?

Dasar... sudah kuberi kado tapi juga tak kunjung memberiku kado.. dasar tak tahu terimakasih...

_Jangan mengungkit masalah lama Baek, sabar Baek sabar, kau hanya butuh ikhlas.._

Tapi kan- ya, harusnya aku ikhlas,

_Dan bersyukur.._

-ya dan bersyukur sudah memiliki teman dekat seperti dia, Jongdae.. walau dia seperti poli-tikus.

_Manusia dilahirkan berbeda-beda Baek..._

-ya aku tahu kita dilahirkan berbeda-beda untuk saling mengenal...

HHHAAAAAAHHHH MENYEBALKAN!

Dibalik percakapannya dengan sisinya yang lain, Baekhyun hanya bisa sekedar berekspresi penuh kejengkelan, tidak ada suara, tidak ada kata-kata, dia hanya sekedar melakukan beberapa kontraksi otot bibir yang agresif yang berakibat bibirnya menebal dan maju 1 hingga 2 cm dari aslinya. Mungkin berlebihan, tetapi hanya itu yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan.

Untung sekarang hari libur, jadi dia tidak perlu susah susah memperberat senam-bibir-agresif karena akibat moodnya yang menurun seiring bertambahnnya pengganggu di sekolah. Masih mengenai hari libur, Baekhyun libur 4 hari karena kakak kelasnya tingkat 3 sedang memalui ujian nasional yang bertujuan menentukan perguruan tinggi mana yang akan menerima mereka ke jenjeng selanjutnya. Dan dalam rangka mengisi hari liburnya yang ke 4, ia berenca mengajak Jongdae menonton Fast Furious 7 kemarin kemudian menyuruhnya bertanya hal tersebut pada orangtuanya supaya dapat berjalan lancar tanpa ada pembatalan acara ataupun sesi marah marah after-watching-movie mereka.

Tapi Dewa keberuntungan sedang terlalu sibuk mengurusi anak yang berlibur –seperti Baekhyun, sehingga ia tidak jadi pergi menonton dengan Jongdae. Setidaknya itu dari sudut pandang Baekhyun. Yah walaupun Baekhyun selalu berpikir positif, ia tidak tahu jikalau dibalik itu Jongdae bermain lidah –lebih tepatnya bermain jari karena mereka berbicara melalui applikasi chatting online berupa pesan tertulis- dengannya, berkata bahwa pembantu rumah tangganya tidak masuk, sementara kedua orangtuanya kerja dan ketiga adiknya sedang bersekolah. Hell

But, WAIT! Apakah dia harus menjaga rumah? Jika rumahnya memiliki kunci disetiap pintu, memiliki tralis disetiap jendela dan yang terlebih parah lagi beratap dan berplafon yang jelas jelas pencuri tidak akan bisa masuk dan jika ada pencuri masuk seluruh tetangganya dan satpam pasti akan tahu. Hey apakah Jongdae ataupun dengan keluarganya takut pencuri setakut itu?

Okay baiklah Baekhyun akan memakluminya. Tetapi tak bisakah Jongdae iijn untuk pergi keluar dengan Baekhyun, temannya yang cuma satu itu, lalu mengunci rumah dan membonceng Baekhyun ke mall dan menonton film? Oh, masalah adik-adiknya yang pulang nanti, apakah orangtuanya tidak bisa menjemput? Lagi pula Jongdae bukanlah penyayang adik, asal tahu saja.

Ough persetan dengan semua pemikiranmu Baek, umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

_Sudahlah terima saja. Kebaikan dan keburukan dibalas dengan setimpal. Dan setidaknya jangan berpikir negatif tentang Jongdae, Baek_

Uh oh, okay, I got it, but now what I must have to do argh!

_Mengapa kau tak mengajak teman lamamu Baek? Mungkin mereka bisa._

CTIK

Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya lalu mencari kontak Suho, sahabat dari TK, SD, SMP hingga SMA sekarang. Yah walau mereka sudah tidak satu SMA, mereka masih sering berhubungan melalui media online. Dan asal tahu saja jika SMA Suho berada dibalik SMA Baekhyun, jadi... ya begitulah.

Walau hari ini Suho tidak bisa karena ada tes seleksi pemilihan peengisi acara di event sekolahnya, ia masih sempat untuk memberitahu Baekhyun jika dia tidak bisa dan mengajak di lain hari –tidak seperi Jongdae yang hanya berkata maaf dengan emot tertawa yang menyebalkan.

_Sudah Baek, sabar, lupakan hal tidak penting itu._

Tapikannn- Uh okay.

Lalu Bekhyun mencoba menguhubungi sahabat SMP nya, Kyungsoo, walaupun disudah mulai berubah, tidak secerewet dulu jika bersamanya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak mau menyia-nyiakan harilibur yang tinggal satu ini seperti kemarin-kemarin, meski minggu depan asih ada 2 hari lagi sih.

Dan tebukti bahwa Kyungsoo kecilnya itu tidak bisa dan berkata maaf. Tanpa emoticon yang sering diapakai saat dulu dia selalu pakai di SMP, tanpa panggilan 'hyung' pada Baekhyun an tanpa-tanpa lainnya yang membuat Baekhyun tersadar 'Nothing lasts forever'

Baekhyun termenung, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya tenang. Berupaya untuk menghembuskan bebannya seiring berhembusnya nafas Baekhyun.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara memekakkan telinga dirumah kediaman Kakek Byun..

'YONGWORAGON JOLTDAE EOBSEO!

GYOLGUKE NEON BYEONHAETJI!' /GD-CROOKED/

Mwoya?! –batin Baekhyun

Baekhyun menoleh kanan kiri dan ternyata ponselnya yang bernyayi. Dia kira itu pengamen yang mampir di depan rumah.

_Hahha dasar Byunbabo Baekhyun, haruskah kau mengatai idolamu?_

Apa? Kau mengatai Kakek, Ayah dan Adikku hah?

_Aku tidak bilang begitu_

Akhirnya Baekhyun menggeser ikon telepon hijau dan menaruhnyadisamping telinga kiri.

"Yeoboseo?" gumannya kecil dengan alisnya yang bertaut mengindikasikan bahwa dia tidak mengenal nomor tersebut.

"Hey, Baekkie.. wanna go out with me~?" dengan suara rendah kalimat itu melantun untuk menggoda aliran darah Baekhyun ke rambut tipis di leher belakangnya.

"Mian, nuguseyo?" Baekhyun menjawab sesopan mungkin dan menutupi segala ketakutannya.

"Ou, apa kau menghapus nomorku? Tapi apa kau juga menghapus memorimu akan suaraku? Hm?"

JDER

Baekhyun tau siapa dia... dia adalah...

TBC


End file.
